Opening the Locked Iron Doors
by Wolf of Crescent Moon
Summary: Short excerpt: As your body was transformed from flesh to pixels, the digital landscape appeared around you. Only one thought was in your mind, "Where am I?" This is a Reader insert, where you are part of the story! Here's one for the Russia fangirls. :DI hope I don't suck too badly... You are Sichuan, a province of China.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. Inspiration for this story comes from many different sources, some of which are other RussiaXReaders which I forgot the title. Sorry**

Hello everyone! This is the author, and I just wanted to thank you for stopping by and reading my fanfiction. If there is anything you think needs to be corrected, please let me know. This is my third attempt so far... I hope it isn't TOO bad! Happy reading!

* * *

Opening the Locked Iron Gates

Prologue

As my body was transformed from flesh to pixels, the digital landscape appeared around you. Only one thought was in your mind, "Where am I?"

Before we continue, let's rewind it _all_ the way back to the beginning. Your name is Wang _ (Insert name in blank, and you are a province of China, 四川 (Sichuan in English) to be exact. Today, you, along with all the other provinces, are traveling with China to Japan to sign a pact with Japan and Russia to stop a war that has been going on for twenty years now. Russia had been invading both of the other nations, and he had taken Inner Mongolia, Gansu, Qinghai, Ningxia, Shaanxi, and you. You clenched your fists as remembered China's stricken face as Russia dragged you away…. You are wearing a deep green military outfit, with green khaki pants and black boots. Your long (h/c) ((hair color of choice)) hair was tied back into a ponytail. Your c/c ((color of choice)) glasses are pushed up on your nose. You had packed only the bare necessities for travel, as well as a small journal and a pencil. You weren't exactly a firm believer of taking all of your belongings with you when going on a business trip.

After taking a trip on China's own private jet, all of you finally landed at Japan's house at 9:00 AM. All three nations would be negotiating the terms to the peace treaty in approximately 15 or 20 minutes. The plane docked at a secret landing pad, and all of you exited the plane.

"我欢迎您们来到我的国家"* Japan said while leading China, you, and the rest of the Chinese provinces to the debate room.

"谢谢您，日本，**"all of you replied with a formally polite tone.

All of the provinces and China held a grudge against Japan. Ever since WW2, relations between China and Japan have been tense. The other provinces, China, and all the other Asian countries are still furious at Japan for siding with the Axis. China in particular feels like Japan betrayed their trust forever. You on the other hand, still care for Japan in a sisterly way. You practically grew up with this guy acting as your older brother, for crying out loud! Sure, you were hurt by the fact the he had betrayed all of you, but he WAS family after all. You can't change who you grew up, no matter what.

You were busy writing these thoughts on a small journal that you owned when a large shadow suddenly stretched across the room. You looked up from your journal to see the face of the largest nation of Earth.

"您好，大家。我的飞机迟到了，对不起，***" Russia cheerfully stated.

A friendly smile was plastered on Russia's face, though you already knew that smile was a mask, hiding what he truly felt.

"欢迎，俄国****." everyone else in the room arrived.

At last, the three nations settled themselves down at a table. A battle of wills and bargaining was about to start. All three of the countries managed to keep a diplomatic front, but their words had an edge to it, and their speech carried a slight undertone of aggressiveness.

Although the rest of the provinces seemed to be asleep, or playing on electronics, you watched the debate extremely carefully, for you knew that masters were at work here. You silently cheered China on, willing him to get the better deal for the whole of China. Hours flew by, and the clock struck midnight. Russia and Japan exchanged stiff and formal bows, walked away from the table, and into their respective rooms.

China gave a sleepy yawn and declared," The debate seemed to drag on forever, aru! You guys are lucky that you don't have to pay participate in negotiating for terms of a peace treaty, aru!"

China looks over to where you are sitting, "哎呀*****… Sichuan, I saw that you were paying attention throughout the entire debate! You really didn't have to…."

"中国******, you were trying to get a good deal for our beautiful homeland on the peace treaty. Why wouldn't I be watching? Besides, I need to try and analyze the other countries' tactics so that I can better understand their strengths and weaknesses if we ever need to go to fight against them," you quietly replied.

China ruffled your hair with a sad expression, "Ah, what a good strategist you are! Although, I wish that you were not always concentrating on becoming a good soldier….."

"And why is that?" you queried, your head slightly tilting to the side.

"Because, not everything that's important is related to fighting and violence," China said.

"But, 中国" you said in a surprised tone that barely rose above a whisper "All the other countries are just bloodthirsty egomaniacs… We have to be prepared in case they attack Mother China! The war is an example of that, both Japan and Russia have stabbed as in the back at least once！"

China sighed, remembering how he had felt when he heard that Japan sided with the Axis Powers. "哎呀… You do have a point in there, Sichuan. But _, you should try and focus on something else other than warfare, aru. It's not healthy… I feel a bit concerned about you, aru."

You quietly murmured, "Understood, 中国。" You went back to thinking about Russia taking over you and your fellow provinces when you realized that everyone had left the room! You quickly stood up and left. As you were navigating your way to your room, you felt a chill on your back. It felt like someone was behind you. Thinking that the person behind you was China or another province, you turned on your heels and said, "Yes? What is it?" However, when you saw that person, your face drained of all color. That monster was back …

You thought that since you were away from your homeland, they would not follow you, but this proved you theory wrong. "_I need help in order to defeat the monster that is before me! I have fought against it many times, but I have also failed many times!" _you thought frantically. You yelled for help, but it was cut short when a bright blur swiftly struck your forehead, making you crumple to the floor….. The someone (or something) that was following you left you there on the floor, and then located and broke the circuit system of Japan's house. All the lights went dark.

"Did I just hear someone scream?" Russia questioned as he stepped out of his doorway and into the hallway of Japan's house. "Why did all the lights go out?"

The mystery being that had followed you swiftly knocked out Russia as well, with the skill of high level assassin. The mystery being carefully propped both of your unconscious bodies against a wall, and silently started racing down the hallway. When the mystery being saw the door to a certain room, they came to a sudden halt. They carefully picked the lock of the door, and snuck inside.

The inside of the room looked like every child's fantasy. There were flying metallic insects, many rainbow colored metal birds flying around, and even a little metal dragon that actually spewed fire! There were also quite a few video games that were in the stage of the development in this room. There were some pieces of technology sitting on large black tables, and each one had a small white slip of paper attached to it, carefully labeled with delicate and immaculate handwriting, probably written by Japan himself. The mystery being walked past row after row of technology, until something caught their eye.

It was a video game RPG that didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary. Nevertheless, the mystery being picked it up and exited the technology room. They walked down the halls until they found you and Russia's unconscious bodies… The mystery being chuckled darkly and a bright flash of red light surrounded the video game and you and Russias' bodies. After that, both you and Russia's bodies were gone, as if they were never there.

* * *

This was done by me, without Google Translator. Time to put the Mandarin I know to good use! *It might be incorrect, please correct me if so*

*: I welcome you to my nation

**: Thank you, Japan.

***: Hello, everyone. Sorry, my flight was delayed.

****: Welcome, Russia.

*****: "Aiya", an exclamation of surprise.

******: China.


	2. Where am I?

Opening the Locked Iron Doors

First Chapter

"Where am I?" I thought as the digital landscape formed around me. After a few minutes, I recognized that I was in a castle room, surrounded by tall and thick stone walls with dim lanterns. I squirmed and opened my (e/c) eyes, and realized that I was dangling from the ceiling, around twenty feet up, with thick knotted rope binding my arms to my back. I looked down and saw that my usual military uniform was now replaced with a frilly pink princess dress, with white gloves to go along! Something was also on my head, too…. A crown, maybe? This had to be a really bad dream! I flailed around, and my legs and hit the wall. Ouch. This couldn't be a dream; you don't feel pain in dreams!

Wait….. A princess dress…. It looks awfully familiar…. Could this be that game Japan made, Super Mario? I've heard him talk about it on a few occasions….Is this some sort of plot made by the Japanese government?! Did Japan become the ally of that monster?!

"_First things first, I've got to figure out how to get out of here!"_ I thought_ "There's no way of telling if any of the others are here with me in this castle. I don't even know where it is! I could be trapped here forever! Ok, _ calm down! I can figure this out, right? I'm not a stupid young province anymore! I've been through the wars and battles, I know how escape! First, I need to concentrate and calm down…," _I took a deep breath and stopped flailing around.

"_Now I should tense up to loosen the ropes…"_ I tensed up all my muscles for a good few minutes and gradually, the rope loosened. "_Now find the slack in the rope, there's always slack…" _My hands moved the knots of the rope around, and I found the slack after a few seconds. I struggled, and the rope fell off of me, towards the ground. Unfortunately for me, the laws of physics decreed that since I was no longer being held up in the air, I had to go down. So down I went.

Russia's POV

I woke up slowly from my dreamless state, and saw that I was somewhere I had never seen before. "_Where am I_?" I wondered as I looked around a strange landscape. In the sky, there was a blue sky with puffy white clouds, but they seemed strangely pixilated. The area around me had brick blocks that seemed to levitate in the air, in placements of three, two, or one. The ground was a giant brick platform that seemed to have a gap a few yards away. _"So weird…." _I mused, rubbing my head in thought. However, when I tried to touch my hair, I realized that I was wearing a hat of some sort! I plucked it off and observed it. It vaguely resembled the shape of the Soviet hat that I once wore during World War Two, but it was completely red and had a small white circle in the middle with the letter "I" in it.

When I looked down, I realized that my usual grey military coat had turned completely red! Even my precious scarf that my sister gave me had turned a bright red!

"If this is a joke, I'll find whoever did this and send them to Siberia without a coat...…" I muttered darkly, the air around me turning slightly purple. I gave a small sigh and put my new hat back on, and opened my coat to see if my trusty lead pipe was still there. It was still nestled in its usual place, despite the odds. _"I have to get out of here! Clearly, I'm not at Japan's house anymore…. I just realized! If I miss the rest of the negotiations…. Oh crap…."_ I thought, slightly panicking now, "_I have to get back there or the boss will have my head! I've got to get out of here as soon as possible!"_

Out of the blue, a wall of white text appeared before me in the air:

WELCOME TO LEVEL ONE, LEVEL MARIO, PLAYER.

IF YOU ARE NEW TO MARIO, CLICK THE TUTORIAL OPTION. Below it was a giant black rectangle with the word "tutorial" in it.

At first I eyed the box mistrustfully; it seemed suspiciously like a trap. However, I had no idea what was going on here…... I gave in. I shrugged my shoulders and pushed my fingers on the rectangle, some help wouldn't hurt. What's the worst that could happen?

Reader's POV

"OOF!" I grunted, landing painfully on my knees. I dusted myself up and ignored the pain in my arms and legs as I briskly searched the room for anything of importance. I found a door marked "Kitchen" I wondered how long it was since my last meal, and my stomach replied for me with a loud gurgle. I decided to answer the call of nature, and placed my hand on the doorknob. Before entering the second room, I swept my eyes across the room I was currently in, searching for anything that I might've missed the first time around. Nothing. "_Well, here goes nothing…"_ I thought, pushing the old wooden door, revealing a giant dragon turtle, its look of shock comical on its face.

Russia's POV

Right after I removed my fingers from the tutorial button, a small mushroom-like figure came speeding in my direction. Above it were the words "Jump/Stomp on" At the very last second, I simply lifted my foot and pressed it on its head. The creature vanished into pixels, and the tutorial informed me that my score went up. The word "Smash" appeared under the floating blocks, "Jump over" over a chasm, and "Jump/Stomp" above a turtle-like creature on the other side of the chasm. I heaved a sigh. This was going to take forever to escape back to Earth….

Reader's POV

Taking advantage of the dragon turtle's surprise, I snatched a cleaver from a nearby table and jabbed the cutting end repeatedly into its soft exposed belly, then pulled it out, inspecting the now bloodied blade. I decided that it was best to take it with me. Who knows what other trouble I could run into? Turning around to pick up some foodstuffs from the table, I heard a loud crash as the dragon turtle fell lifeless to the ground. Ignoring the lifeless body on the ground, I munched on the food, and plotted my escape, leaving the room.

Russia's POV

Sitting on the brick pathway, I glanced up at the digital sky, sitting cross legged on the ground. Apparently I was halfway through the level, according to the tutorial. It seemed like an eternity had passed, though. "_Focus, Ivan! This is no time to be slacking off! _"I scolded myself. I shook my head and doing my best to make sense of this situation, I tried to recall what happened before my arrival. "_The last thing I remember before blacking out was a woman's scream, I believe…. Was it one of China's provinces?" _I thought. "_Is this an elaborate plot made by Japan? What motives would he have to trap me here? "_

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard the sound of a drawbridge being lowered. A young woman with a bloodstained pink dress, crown and bloody cleaver walked on the drawbridge, heading away from the castle and towards me. When she was one foot away from me, she halted suddenly. Gee, maybe it had something to do with the text box in the sky that said: "LEVEL COMPLETED"? The land around the two of us began changing rapidly, until we seemed to be in the middle of forest of large pine trees.


End file.
